My Black Cat Story
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Bad luck is happening around Chronos, and it's not Train causing it. It's Creed. He wants Sephiria dead, and now Sephiria has to fight for her life. With danger lurking around her in every corner, can Sephiria find the peace she once knew so long ago or will it change her life as of now?


My black Cat Story.

Characters:

Sephiria Arks [1]

Belze Rochefort [2]

Creed Diskenth [x/ - my dead meat symbol!]

Kyoko Kirisaki

Charden Flamburg

Train Heartnet [called Master Black by Kyoko, former 13]

Sven Vollfied

Eve [called Princess by Train]

David Fapper [9]

Minor Characters:

Rinslet Walker

Supreme Leader Willzark

Echidna Parass

Shiki

Lin Shaolee [10]

Anupis [6]

Nizer Bruckheimer [5]

Kranz Manduke [4]

Jenos Hazard [7]

Really minor characters:

Ash [former/dead 10]

Note: Characters are from manga & TV series, and rightfully belong to Kentaro Yanobuki. Day, date, and months are added. Please appreciate all of this in the story I have made. Thank you! : ]

I didn't know what happen, but it happened. Only to me. It was one of those days when we never expect something at all. But it came without warning. Creed rain straight forward for Willzark. I saw what was going. If I didn't make it Willzark would be dead.

Soon someone shouted my name, "Sephiria!," it was Lin Shaolee who screamed my name and caught everyone's attention.

"Hahahaha! Very foolish for you to do Sephiria!" Creed said while looking at me as I fell to the floor. "Echidna, open the portals we're leaving." Before I knew it I began to drift. I have to live.

"_I can't die, I just can't die yet_.," I thought to myself.

"**What happen Lin Shaolee**! Never mind, we'll talk about this later. We need to get Sephiria to a hospital and quickly!"

There was a long silence, then I heard people rushing and yelling.

"Belze, there's not much time. Let's use our medical room, that we have here ok!"

I didn't know how long but soon I heard a door open and foot steps.

"Well is she ok?" I notice the voice. Kranz. There was another long silence, then a sigh, "Sephiria will be fine. Creed missed the heart and lungs. He only manage to cut a group of arteries and blood veins, plus her shoulder." I waited for someone to speak again. How long will it take for someone to speak again.

"Just so you know she'll be out for a few days."

Every now and then I heard someone enter the room, and write stuff down. I realize it was Belze. He was making sure I was fine in every way he could think of. I kept waiting for me to wake up. I kept thinking I would never wake up at all. But what I didn't know is that I would wake up soon.

Soon I heard foot steps and the door closed. I didn't know how long I has been out cold, but soon my eye's opened. I guess it was like Belze said, a few days. But to me it felt like forever, then a few days for everyone else. The first person, actually animal I saw was Anupis.

"I'll go get the others." He soon trotted off. After a while everyone came into the room. "Before we can jump to conclusions, let's tell Sephiria on what happen after Creed attacked her ok." Everyone nodded to what Belze had said.

"Let me guess." I said, "Creed cut my arteries and blood veins, and my shoulder, but missing my heart and lung." Everyone looked at me in shocked at what I just said, before they could even speak a single word.

"H-How d-did you know" I looked at Jenos and plainly stared at him. "I'm not death when I'm out cold you know."

Everyone stared at me in shocked. Soon I gripped my left shoulder in pain and agony. Before anyone could ask, the pain receded from my shoulder. I soon looked up and saw Belze with a shot in his hand.

"Your shoulder will be in pain for a few days. So I wouldn't move that shoulder at all if I was you."

I sighed heavily. I knew that that meant. No training. And I'm going to have to put my sword up for a while.

"I'm going to get Creed for this when, I'm fully healed. "

I saw everyone grin at what I say. And they all have the same look in their eyes like mine. Pay back is coming towards your way Creed Diskenth!

Tuesday, March 29, 8:45 p.m.

"Surely Sephiria wouldn't survived that attack. But if she did she would be weak and unable to battle at all."

I truly believe that I actually did killed Sephiria, but I wasn't so sure if I did kill her at all.

"Creed!"

I turned my head into the direction of the voice, and saw Shiki. "What is it Shiki! You're killing my mood! He was truly killing my mood! "It's about Sephiria arks." That name soon caught my attention and along with the rest of the Apostle of the Stars.

" What about her, and I truly don't care."

"You should care about it!"

"Then tell me already!"

"Sephiria Arks is still alive!"

The news shocked everyone in the room. An it got me very angry at it.

"How can she still be alive!"

"You missed her heart and lung!"

"Oh Creed I have an IDEA! Charden and I will go kill Sephiria for you in your commands!"

I stared at Kyoko for a long time and finally spoke to her, "Fine go ahead and kill her already. But don't come back with the mission unsuccessful at all! Understood!"

"You can count on us Creed!"

Wednesday, March 30th, 5:30 a.m.

The roar of the helicopter's blades kept running while Charden and I slept. I was soon woke, and saw the time. Only 5:30 a.m.

"Aww! And the sun isn't awake yet! This stinks! Well my sweet's can make some time pass until the sun rises, and to build up my fire Power!"

Soon tons of sweet food filled my bed. Chocolate, cookies, chips, cake, lollipops, and a whole lot of other sweets, what ever you name! I didn't know what happen, but after a while I like, totally crashed. Before I knew it my eyes open, and saw the time. 2:30 pm! I raced to get dressed, and ran to the control room see Charden.

"Afternoon, Charden! How are you?"

"Afternoon Kyoko, and I'm fine. Creed is going to call very soon."

"So what did I miss while I was asleep?"

" Nothing so far. We're still looking for more information." Soon the screen flashed on before us, and we saw Creed.

What do you know so far, Charden?"

"Nothing yet Creed, it's still the same."

"You have a month to kill Sephiria Arks alright!"

"Understood Creed."

The screen soon vanished from us. Only a month. We have to kill Sephiria by then. And Creed counted on us!

"Well that's plenty of time!" Charden just looked at me like I was crazy, but soon looked away.

"We have a month. So we need make a plan to get to and kill Sephiria!"

We both sat there in silence, and thought for a while.

"So how long is it until the month Creed gave us is up?"

Charden sighed heavily at my question, cause he knew I wasn't truly that smart when it came to math, but he still answered me.

"The 26th of April, Kyoko."

"Well then why are we sitting here then Charden? We should be planning and find a way to kill Sephiria, before the month is up then!"

Sunday, April 3, 1:05 am.

_I lay in my bed asleep, and dreaming of an old friend, who was killed by Creed a long time ago. "Ash." I tried to get closer to him, but he kept getting farther away in the meadow of white flowers. Soon I collapsed, and everything began to transform into a "nightmare" Darkness rose upon me, black snow fell, [but that's what I thought it was], the temperature dropped rapidly, and I cold hear Ash call my name, "Sephiria! Sephiria!" He said over and over again. _

Then I woke from the sudden pain in my shoulder. Quickly I shot upward in my bed, looking around remembering where I was.

"Ugh. 1:05 am. Not a good start for this morning."

Well my morning's never really started off so badly, but this type of morning felt strange to me. Not a good strange. Cause it felt something bad would happen, and I didn't know why or what. Yet.

Everyone was on a mission, and I was alone at Chronos base. But that's what I thought. I could feel someone watching me closely, and I sensed it very easily. But I just ignored it, thinking it was just an owl.

"What do we have here Charden?" I recognized the voice. _Kyoko Kirisaki's voice._

I knew what that meant. Before Kyoko can do anything, I was already running. I had to find a way to get help, and try to escape them from hurting me. The pain in my shoulder kept stinging at me, but I ignored it at all cost for the sake of my life.

"Come on out Sephiria Arks. Let's have a battle and see who can survive the longest out of the both of us."

Yeah right Charden, like I'm going to go against you while I'm still recovering from the Apostles last attack. I wasn't to sure if the others were coming or not, but right now I need a plan and quick too!

_That's it! If I can get up the staircase, and reach Belze's room, I can get his spare fire-proof jacket that he said anyone can us if the need it. And right now when I am like this I need it to survive Kyoko's fire. How will I survive Charden. But first how am I going to get to his room, plus avoid Charden and Kyoko at the same time!_

I manage to take a small peak around the column I was hiding at. _Good, their not in sight, I think. B_efore I made my dash for the stairs I always made sure it was clear. Soon I was running. I heard a few voices far behind me. Kyoko and Charden must have heard me run. Next thing I knew, a loud shot went through the base. _Beluga._ I knew that gun fire from anywhere. I was half ways up the stairs when Anupis was quickly by my side.

"The apostle led us off by sending us to a place where they didn't attack. When we figure out what they were planning we quickly took off to come back here. We should of stayed here, instead of leaving you alone."

I saw sadness in Anupis eye's. I gently brushed his fur.

"It's ok. You guys didn't know that they would attack here. Even if one of us were here alone we all still wouldn't know this would happen." I saw Anupis eye's had brighten up by that.

"I hope you two aren't just standing there acting like no one is here at all! Cause we need to move. Like now!" I felt Jenos grip my wrist and started to pull me down the stairs. I tried to tell Jenos on what I had planned, but he wouldn't listen to me at all. I soon heard the roar of the helicopter choppers going off. Belze and Jenos helped me onto the helicopter. I looked around every chronos member was aboard. Before I knew it, blackness took over me.

Monday, April 4th, 3:45 pm

"Great! Now we have to report to creed that we failed the mission!" I felt a small cold stare on my as I spoke.

"Now, now Kyoko. That was our first attempted. We were unprepared during that time. We had no clue chronos would catch on quickly to Creed's plans. What we need is one of the apostle to make a diversion for us to get close to Sephiria Arks. But who?"

Both of us just sat there and thought. Charden remained motionless for quiet a while, but I heard his quiet breathing. _Well Kyoko, I guess it is just you now huh? Might as well take a small break, and figure out the plan too._

"Kyoko! How is the mission so far!" I jumped when I saw the screen come on.

"It's going good right now Creed. Right now we are thinking of a diversion to get the other Chronos members away from Sephiria Arks." I kept a happy face on, since I don't want Creed to know we fail the first attack. "Good. Keep up with the work. When she is dead contact me a.s.a.p do you understand?"

I shook my head up and down to let Creed that I understood. The screen soon blanked off. I knew this was going to get harder every time.

I kept thinking on what to do in order to kill Sephiria. "I might as well do something while Charden sleeps. Oh I can text Master Black! Maybe he can give me some ideas!"

_Two days later_

"Hey waitress! Can I get a glass of milk over here!" If your wonder who I am, the name is Train Heartnet. I once worked for Chronos, but that was three years ago. Now I live free, and can do what ever I want to do.

"Hey Train. I hope you didn't order anything to expensive."

"Why do you care on what I order here Sven. It's not like I order anything really fancy, or something."

"**DID YOU FORGET HOW MUCH IN DEPT WE ARE IN!"**

"Relax Sven, I only order some milk, that's all."

Soon enough I heard a phone ring. I looked at Sven and Eve, wondering if that was their phone ringing. "That's your phone Train." Man, Princess can be annoying at times. I looked at my phone and saw David's number on it. Man was I happy to see that it was my old pal's number. Glad that I kept it.

"Yo. David it's been a long time since you called when I was a house cat. So what do you want?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone then a heavy sigh. "Look Train. I'm not allowed to get any outside help, but I'm doing it anyways. Lin Shaolee and Jenos were planning to do the same thing too. But I knew you would help if, that certain somebody was involved into this too."

I felt myself flinch at what he said. "Let me guess Creed huh."

"Yeah Creed is involved in this. He attacked us, and took down Sephiria. And now he sent Kyoko and Charden after her. And there is a reward to stop Creed from killing Sephiria."

"And just how much is the reward anyways, David?"

I listen to what David said, and I felt my mouth hang open.

"Did you say a million! We're in David! Call us when you need us okay. Oh and tell Jenos that Rinslet loves him. Later."

I grinned on what happen. David giving three million in order to stop Creed from killing Sephiria.

"So your not going to tell us, what that was all about Train?" Thanks to Sven I was broken away from my thoughts. I saw Sven and Eve staring at me with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well David called. He said chronos need help keeping Creed away from Sephiria. But their having a hard time since Kyoko and Charden are right behind their tails. So we're going to help them."

"**NO WAY ARE WE HELPING OUT CHRNOS TRAIN! EVEN IF A OLD PAL OF YOUR CALLED US WE'RE DECLINING IT!"**

" Oh come on Sven-baby. David told me that there was a huge reward if we stop Creed from killing Sephiria." I could almost feel Sven is now getting on to my side.

"You didn't say there was a reward! So what are we waiting lets get Rinslet to help us find CREED pronto!" I definitely won Sven over onto my side.

_30 minutes later_

"And why am I helping you again Sven. Seriously you call me for no reason saying to come down to your Annette's and us the computer to locate Creed. Seriously has this reward thing gone to your head! But really what is this all about anyway?"

"We're helping Chronos ok Rinslet. We need someone to track down Creed, so we can find his position. But before we do that, we need to stop Charden and Kyoko from doing much damage to Sephiria, first."

"No way am I helping Chronos! The last time they used me, I was nearly killed By Creed!"

"Come on Rinslet all they want you to do is locate Creed. That's all."

"Fine. I'll locate Creed. But to let you now I will bill you later just so you know."

April 10th, 10:00 opm

"Man it's bee a long time, when I last enter Chronos ground huh, Sven." "yeah it has but, don't even think of doing anything stupid alright!"

"I know Sven. But I'm a bit worried when the elders find out that I'm here, along with the others too."

We walked up to the door of the base, and before I could knock, Belze already open them. "Just to warn you two, Sephiria has no clue that you are here. Though everyone does and all, we're all going to have to be careful ok. Oh Train, may I speak to you in privacy."

"Hey Sven why don't you look around the place. I'm going to be with Belze for a while. So. . . . Later"

There was long silence as Belze and I walked down the hall in silence. Might as well make some conversation to see what he wants.

"Alright Belze, so what do you want from me?"

Then all of a sudden, Belze lid against the wall without urging to get up again. "Train look. I know you have a hatred towards Creed and all. But he's not going to stop, Sephiria is his main target now. I'm asking you to do me a favor alright."

I stared at him for a long time, then I finally spoke to him.

"Alright Belze what is it that you want from me you know how I hate guessing thi

W need you to get Sephiria away from Chronos for a Creed won't stop until Sephiria is dead, and he knows where our bases are. So can you do this for me Train. I don't need you to defend her as the Black Cat, but as a sweeper. . . . . Please,"

"Fine I'll do it Belze."

I saw Belze's head snap up at me, with a bit of life in his eyes. I knew that Belze would find a way to get rid of the stress from him soon. Now that Sephiria is going to be away for a while, to him it felt like life was coming back to Belze.

Just meet us at Sangele's City by the fourteenth ok?"

I only saw him nod at me, which I took as a yes.

"Come on lets get going before someone notices that we been gone for quite a while."

I helped Belze get up, and we both walked off. I saw Sven by the doors, and just when I was about to walk out I heard another set of foot steps.

I thought I told you no outside help at all Belze. The Elder's would be truly mad when they hear this from me. Plus this is against the Elder's command."

Both mine and Belze's heads snapped up at Sephiria's voice, we just been caught by Sephiria Arks. Soon enough I saw the bandages around Sephiria neck area. Tiny little blood marks had made their way through the bandages to where we can see them.

_Now what Belze, what can we do. If we lie to her she'll kill us for sure, but before she does that, she'll tell the elders!"_

Sephiria. Look I know that we were given orders to not get outside help, but what good does that do. If we haven't gotten the sweepers onto this we would still be at the same position from the beginning. You do know what that means correct, Sephiria."


End file.
